


i had no one (but you'll have me)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE ITS" CANON NOW BITCHHHHHHHHHHH, Childhood Trauma, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s02e06 The Tragedy, Short One Shot, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: (or;cycles, and how to break them.)Maybe he can change things, even if it won't bring his father back.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	i had no one (but you'll have me)

Boba Fett sighs, leaning back in the pilot's seat. He can see in the dark reflection of the cockpit that his young companion is staring at his hands, clearly lost in thought, rolling the tiny metal sphere between his fingers. His shoulders rise with a breath in, and then he holds it for just a moment too long. It rushes from his chest like cargo from an airlock. He tightens his grip.

Fett averts his gaze, staring back at the control panels before him. Over thirty years he's piloted this ship — he could fly it with one hand if he had to, blindfolded. But once in a while he's reminded of the fact that he'd once sat in the passenger seat and could barely see through the viewshield over the controls.

Back when he'd released sea-mice into the wilderness of Tipoca City.

He sighs softly through his nose. He often tries to put himself in his father's shoes, but this is out of his reach. The man behind him is missing his ad, not his buir. And even then, Fett isn't sure he knows how to relate to someone like that anymore. It's too vulnerable. It could get him killed.

Nonetheless, he speaks.

"My father was killed in front of me when I was ten," he says simply.

A shuffle of leather. A gentle _clink_ of beskar'gam against itself. The younger man is listening.

"His head was cut off by a jetii. So I stripped him of his armor and buried him myself on Geonosis. Repainted." One hand moves to point at the chipped red paint surrounding his T-shaped visor. "The red is to honor him. Green for duty. Gold for vengeance."

The other man stays quiet, so Fett turns to glance at him over his shoulder.

"There was no way to save him. But the child — he's still got a chance. So we'll get him back. You have my word."

Another beat of silence, and Fett turns back to the controls.

"Thank you, Boba Fett."

"You returned my father's armor to me. The least I can do is repay the favor."

The words of a petulant boy echo in his head. _Why should I help anybody? I've got no one._ He almost smirks. He understands now, he thinks. Maybe he can be someone. Change things. It won't bring his father back, but it won't put another pissy little shit like himself out into the galaxy.

Maybe he can fix that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> gd i havne't written in . So Long it feels so GOOD


End file.
